kancollefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Муцуки
Информация Базовая Улучшение Второе улучшение Фразы Сезонные фразы |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = ええっと、如月ちゃんと提督にクッキー焼いたけど... 食べてくれるかにゃ～ |WhiteDay2015_EN = Umm, I made some cookies for Kisaragi-chan & the Admiral.... Would you like to try some?~ |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = Also appeared on White Day 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = およ？二周年にゃしぃ～。提督、如月ちゃん、二周年だよ、二周年！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Oh? Second anniversary～? Admiral! Kisaragi-chan! It's the second anniversary! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip= |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 如月ちゃん、最近雨が多いね。そうだ！テルテル坊主作ろう？如月ちゃんと睦月の！ |RainySeason2015_EN = Kisaragi-chan, there sure has been a lot of rain recently. Oh yeah! Let's make some teruteru-bouzu! One each for Kisaragi-chan and Муцуки! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Teru teru bozu |MidSummer2015 = およ？提督、一泳ぎに行くのかにゃ？睦月もお付き合いするの！水着、水着！ |MidSummer2015_EN = Oh? You going for a dip in the water, Admiral? Муцуки is coming too! Swimsuit, swimsuit! |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 如月ちゃん、クリスマスだよ！このケーキも甘くて美味しいにゃー！ほらほら～！ |Christmas2015_EN = Kisaragi-chan, it's Christmas! This cake is sweet and delicioush! Here, here~! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 早いにゃ～。もう師走にゃしぃ～。如月ちゃんと一緒に大掃除しなきゃ。ふう・・・。 |EndofYear2015_EN = So fast nya~. It's already December nya~. Must do some cleaning with Kisaragi-chan. fuu... |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = Tama, is that you? Joke aside, Shiwasu(師走) is an old Japanese name for December. |Setsubun2016 = おりょ？節分ですか～、節分なんですか。睦月投げます！えーい！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Oyo? It's Setsubun? It's Setsubun! Муцуки is going to throw! Hyah! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = およ？！三周年にゃしい！えへへ、提督、如月ちゃん三周年だよ！三周年！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Oh?! It's the third anniversary! Ehehe, Admiral, Kisaragi-chan, it's the third anniversary! The third anniversary! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 如月ちゃん、最近雨が多いね。そうだ、てるてる坊主作ろう、如月ちゃんと睦月の！ |RainySeason2016_EN = It's been raining a lot recently, Kisaragi-chan. Ah, let's make some teru teru bozus! One for Kisaragi-chan & one for me! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 |Valentine2015_RU = Вот, адмирал. Муцуки предлагает вам этот шоколад! Эхехе, пожалуйста, возьми ♪|WhiteDay2015_RU = Умм, я сделала печенье для Кисараги-чан и адмирала ... Хочешь попробовать? ~|SecondAnniversary2015_RU = Ой? Вторая годовщина ~? Адмирал! Кисараги-чан! Это вторая годовщина!|RainySeason2015_RU = Кисараги-чан, в последнее время очень много дождя. О, да! Давайте сделаем несколько teruteru-bouzu! Один для Кисараги-Чан и Муцуки|MidSummer2015_RU = Ой? Ты собираешься окунуться в воду, адмирал? Муцуки тоже идет! Купальник, купальник!|Christmas2015_RU = Кисараги-чан, это Рождество! Этот торт сладкий и вкусный!|EndofYear2015_RU = Так быстро нья ~. Это уже декабрь нья ~. Нужно сделать чистку с Кисараги-тян. Фуу .}} Описание Внешний вид * Муцуки и Кисараги носят похожую униформу. Её школьная униформа слегка открыта (обнажает её пупок), также носит зелёную юбку и коричневые колготки. После 2 улучшения носит куртку с символами «睦 月 改 二» на рукавах куртки. На пиджаке и на красной ленте находятся полумесяцы. На оснастке появляются несколько цветов Камелии Личные свойства * Муцуки дружелюбна и любит когда хвалят её. * Муцуки иногда някает но не так часто как Тама * В аниме Муцуки представлена как сестра/мать для безрассудной Фибуки и беззаботной Юдачи. Однако она сильно полагалось на Кисараги потепление которой вызвало сильный стресс, возвращение Кисараги только ухудшило ситуацию. Появления в других местах *Муцуки появлялась в аниме адаптации. Она показала комнаты в общежитии после чего поприветствовала Фибуки в 3 торпедной эскадрилье. Факты *Эсминец Муцуки затонул 25 августа 1942 в 40 милях к северо-западу от острова Санта-Изабель 7°47′ ю. ш. 160°13′ в. д.HGЯO *Муцуки с японского Месяц дружбы (поэтическое название первого месяца лунного календаря) *Несмотря на то что Муцуки головной корабль серии, она была заказана после Кисараги (Муцуки 25 марта 1926 года, Кисараги 21 декабря 1925 года) потому её считают младшей сестрой Кисараги. * Получила Кай Ни 23 Апреля 2015. * Некоторые источники считают, что класс Муцуки и предшествующий класс Камикадзе были только подклассами класса Минэкадзэ из-за очень похожей конструкции, как класс Аянами и класс Акацуки считаются классами под-Фубуки. Квесты * Требуется для квестов A33, A34, B22 и B24. Смотрите так же *Муцуки галлерея *List of Destroyers *Муцуки в википедии Категория:Эсминцы Категория:Муцуки класс Категория:Корабли с Второй реконструкцией